Currently, the process of transferring money is complicated and not user-friendly. There are a number of forms and processes that must be completed prior to completing a money transfer. Furthermore, when a person sends money to another person, he or she is often unsure of exactly how the money has been spent, if the item is being purchased at the best price available, and to prevent fraudulent transactions. Accordingly, improvements in the art are needed.